Journey of Your Heart's Desires
by thedancinggoron
Summary: An unfinished note found among the bequeathed items given to Krieger von Englestarke and a family heirloom sends him into a world where fantasy and reality are merging. With new allies alongside him, Krieger searches for the mysteries behind his heirloom and the world he's been thrust into.
1. The Family Heirloom

**Chapter 1: The Family Heirloom**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/creatures that are in the story, with the exception of my own original characters. All characters/creatures belong to their affiliated games and companies.

The year is 2017 and social media buzzes every minute of every hour with either negative comments about what the American President is doing or tweeting about or about another innocent life getting taken too soon. Krieger von Englestarke turned off the TV, annoyed with the news. Though the TV sat in the entertainment center, to the left of it was the fireplace, gas-powered, but it was what was above it that always caught everyone's attention. Hanging above it was a black and gold katana, about 2 ½ feet long. The saya, or scabbard, was made of wood but polished with a shiny black varnish; the tsuka, or hilt, was wrapped with samegawa. This samegawa was not only made of shark skin, but was also dyed black before it was wrapped. Within the samegawa was menuki, which were ornaments on the tsuka; these were small and had a golden tint to them.

Krieger looked up at the katana, always thinking of his grandfather, who first taught him sword techniques with boken, or wooden swords. He knew that the katana would eventually be bequeathed to him, seeing how at the moment he was the only current descendant who could properly wield it. He went into his room and got on his laptop to check his email and Facebook notifications. Most of his timeline was filled with people and articles discussing the upcoming solar eclipse, one that has not been seen for about 30 years. He posted a couple things on his friends' pages, shared a couple video game related images then opened up his media player and played some music.

On the day of the solar eclipse, Krieger stayed away from social media because that was the only thing people were talking about and nothing more. Fumbling through one of his drawers, he found the box of mementos he acquired from his grandfather's will. Most of it was pocket watches or pocket knives, the latter he collected for a hobby. As he rummaged through it, a piece of paper caught his eye. "Hm? What's this? I don't remember putting this paper in there." He opened it up and saw that it was a simple note, written in both English and Japanese. However, the whole thing was not correctly translated as the English words were more like notes rather than a complete sentence. He could tell it was his grandfather's writing though from the nearly perfect handwritten words, though they were all in a small print but in capital letters. Above his handwriting was the phrase " **私の心の欲望を満たす** " written in bold print. "That's definitely his writing, but it seems like he was trying to figure out what this phrase meant. I barely know Japanese, so I might have to research online what this means. All he figured out looks like it says 'my heart'. Huh, well that's weird." He then jumped online and started Googling through the symbols written on the note. After a bit of digging, and what seemed like an hour or so, he finally figured out that the phrase said "Grant the desires of my heart." He stared at the note, his writing underneath his grandfather's. "Now why would he want to know what this meant? Unless…" He focused back onto the computer screen as he went to the screen that showed him the translation. On the opposite side of the screen, underneath the kanji, was the Japanese wording but in English letters. As he took a breath and started to read, high above in the sky, the solar eclipse had reached its' totality. In the living room, the katana on the mantle started to glow and rattle…

" **Watashi no kokoro no yokubō o mitasu,** " he spoke aloud.

Silence. He looks around the room and mumbled "Well that didn't do—" All of a sudden a loud crack sounded from the living room! "The fuck?" He scurried from his room to see in the living room now stood a portal in front of the fireplace, glowing blue and purple lighting strikes and swirls around it. In front of the portal though is what really caught Krieger's eye…it was the family heirloom, the black and gold katana hovering vertically, still sealed in its saya. A massive gust of wind started to blow from the portal and fearing that the katana was going to be sucked into the portal, he fought the wind and slowly worked his way to the katana. The wind was so strong however, it made the short distance feel like a mile, but that didn't stop his determination. With his left hand, he reached out for the katana and one of the lightning bolts struck his hand, but adrenaline had kicked in and didn't phase him. As he grasped the katana with his hand, the wind shifted and he felt like he was being pulled into the portal! Preparing for the worst, he held the katana close to his chest and braced for impact…

THUMP! He landed on a patch of grass, softly blown by a gentle breeze. Looking around, he mutters, "Where's the—Ow!" BONK! The katana fell on top of his head and landed next to him. "Uhh, fuck that hurt. It must have slipped out of my grasp when I landed. Wait…Where DID I land?" He stood up, and realized his clothes were different. He was wearing a dark grey trench coat underneath a black shirt, black jeans and dark grey/black steel-toed boots while a black cowboy hat covered short dark brown hair. "Huh, neat outfit." He fastened the katana to his right side, since he would usually wield bokens with his left hand.

Suddenly, he heard a strange sound behind him, like something rushing through the grass. He turned around to see a young male with short brown hair running towards him, wielding what looked to be a big revolver with a blade on the end of it! Like it was a reflex, Krieger immediately drew his katana and took a defensive stance as the attacker swung his blade above his head, striking the katana and pushing Krieger back a bit. Krieger took a good look at the young man's face and realized he had a scar above the bridge of his nose but between his eyes. And his eyes…they were completely black. The young man was also wearing a strange necklace over his white shirt and leather jacket. He blocked a few swings then went on the offensive, using what he had learned from his years of training. The young male hopped back a few feet and smirked at Krieger. It didn't take long for Krieger to realize who this guy was. "Wait a minute. Short brown hair, strange necklace, scar above his nose, and a sword that looks like a revolver? It…it can't be…a Gunblade! Hey! What's your name?" The young man cocked his head back, put his gunblade on his right shoulder and said "Squall. Squall Leonhart. And I'm going to defeat you!" "Oh for fuck's sake, it IS him! But…he's…a video game character! What's going on? Where the fuck am I?" Squall moved into an offensive stance, a stance Krieger knew all too well. "Shit, he's going into his Limit Break! I'm dead!"


	2. An Unlikely Team

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Team**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/creatures that are in the story, with the exception of my own original characters. All characters/creatures belong to their affiliated games and companies.

Before Squall could charge at Krieger, someone grabbed Krieger's arm and pulled him away. In front of him stood a girl with big pink hair in…a wedding dress? "I am the Love Angel, I am Wedding Peach, and I am EXTREMELY ANGRY WITH YOU! **Wedding Dress, transform! Angel Amour Peach!** " Her wedding dress transformed into a red spandex one piece with a white short skirt attached to it. " **Saint Mirror! Bridal Flash!** " The girl held out a heart-shaped compact and a rainbow heart-shaped beam fired from it, engulfing Squall in its' power. Squall screamed out in agony as black smoke seemed to dissipate off of his body before he collapsed on the ground. Krieger ran over to Squall as he awoke and noticed that his eyes were not completely black anymore, but his normal brown. "W-who…who are you? What…what happened? Last thing I remember was going to fight that Sorceress…" Krieger looked up as the girl transformed her wedding gown into normal schoolgirl clothes and walked over to them. Krieger first spoke up to the girl, "That was…amazing. What was that?" She smiled and replied "It's my Saint Mirror. I have the power to purify evil with love." Krieger thanked her and as he helped Squall up to his feet, he properly introduced himself. "I'm Krieger von Englestarke; I come from a far away place, though I don't really know the reason why I'm here." Squall moaned a bit and held his head. "Ugh, sorry about that; name's Squall Leonhart." The girl smiled bright and looked at Krieger as she eagerly exclaimed, "I'm Momoko! Momoko Hanasaki!" Krieger was trying to think of where he heard that name…And then…it hit him. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE FROM WEDDING PEACH!" Momoko gasped, "W-w-what do you mean 'from'? I **AM** Wedding Peach! That's my Love Angel name!" Krieger shook his head in disbelief. "I know, but from where I come from…you're…you're an animated fictional character. And Squall…(Squall looks at him.) Well, he's a video game character." Momoko had a confused look on her face. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I just sensed someone in danger and I followed it to you!" Krieger then looked up at the blue sky. "What in the hell is going on here? What kind of dimension did I end up in?"

"The answer to that…lies within you, Krieger von Englestarke," ringed a dark, billowy voice. Before any of the trio could exclaim, a black portal appeared in front of them and out stepped a man in a black cloak. "What do you mean? Who are you? What do you want?" The three of them shouted at the new figure. He lifted up a hand, which was covered by a black glove. "Patience. Your questions will be answered in due time. For now though, know this: the paths between the worlds of fiction and reality are merging. Soon, all worlds will become one." A chill ran down Krieger's spine as the figure said that. A chill that felt…familiar to him. "Wait. If…if the worlds of anime and video games are merging with the real world, then that means…the fictional worlds are becoming real!" The figure nodded to Krieger. "You catch on fast, Krieger. And with your knowledge you will have to choose someday." Fed up with the cryptic messages, Krieger grips his katana tight and points it at the figure. "I know what knowledge I have…but I don't know how it can be used in this place. But you…you're part of Organization 13 from the Kingdom Hearts series, are you not? Then…show me your Keyblade!" The figure chuckled. "So…you know about the Organization and about Kingdom Hearts. Fine, I shall tell you this then. The Organization is no more…at least, not in this dimension. But know this, Krieger." His voice started to take on an angry tone. "We, the Circle of the Black Thorn, will control everyone someday and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Having said that, he turned around and went back into the portal and vanished as fast as he appeared.

Krieger, Squall, and Momoko looked at one another as Krieger sheathed his katana. In his mind though, the note's translation rang through his mind as he looked towards the ground… "Grant the desires of my heart. Grant the desires of my heart," he mumbled to himself. Momoko put her hand on his shoulder. "Krieger? What's wrong?" He looked back at her and took a deep breath. "I know. I know why I'm here." Squall looked at him with a questionable look. "What do you mean?" Krieger turned to Squall, "I mean, I know why this is all happening. The reason why you two are standing here in front of me alive and not in a game or anime." Krieger tells them about the heirloom katana and the note he found. "I found out the translation said 'grant the desires of my heart.' It must mean that my childhood dream came true; about always wanting to have my favorite characters from other worlds meet and to fight alongside them. I didn't realize it would bring this kind of evil along with it. I know what I must do though. I must stop this evil, this…Circle of the Black Thorn, from achieving their goals!" Krieger then steps forward and turns around. "Momoko, your power can purify the evil from whomever the Circle controls. Squall, you're a powerful S.E.E.D. member who can also use magic. I don't know what powers I have in this dimension yet, so I'm going to need both of you to help guide me. Can I count on you?" Momoko's eyes shined as she jumped into Krieger's arms! "Absolutely! I'll be with you every step of the way, Krieger!" Squall chuckled to himself as he walked over and put his hand on Krieger's shoulder. "You may not know what powers you have, but you have something neither of us does. You have the knowledge, and that might prove to be just as useful as any offensive tactic. Krieger nodded and exclaimed, "Then let's head out. Who knows what friends or foes we'll find, but the Circle better watch out for us!" "Yeah! Let's go, you guys!" Momoko clutched onto Krieger's arm tight as they started walking.

Meanwhile, in a castle's throne room…

A few male voices are heard mumbling as a black portal appeared in front of them. One of them leans forward, his purple eyes with black rings are the only things that are made out from the darkness. "Ahh, it appears that someone has come back from conquering another world, eh?" The hooded figure stepped out of the portal and approached the main throne, kneeling before it. "Sorceress. He is here, the one whom we have been waiting for." A female voice responds to him. "I see. So that is the disturbance I felt a while ago. I thought I lost control over my little pet, Squall. No worries, there are more where he came from. Not like neither of them will be able to stop our plans." The hooded figure nodded, "Sorceress, there's more intel. There is a girl as well. She was the one who was able to break control over Squall." "Oh? Well that makes it a bit more interesting. We must make haste then and continue with our plans. All we need now is one more of inhumane power and we can begin the ritual. You have done well and you will be one among us for the ritual. For now though, you may take your place at your throne here…Xehanort. The hooded figure walked to his seat and before he sat down, lowered his hood to reveal his silver hair, tan skin and yellow eyes. "Yes, Sorceress. Krieger will be unable to stop the Circle of the Black Thorn." The others murmured in agreement.


	3. Ninjutsu

**Chapter 3: Ninjutsu**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters/creatures that are in the story, with the exception of my own original characters. All characters/creatures belong to their affiliated games and companies.

As Krieger sets off unto this new bizarre world, he's glad that he has befriended two allies, both of whom are strangely fictional in his world, but are living and breathing people walking right alongside him. The trio starts to converse with one another, learning more about each other; specifically, their strengths and weaknesses. In the back of Krieger's mind however, strange thoughts began to arise. _That hooded man was definitely from Kingdom Hearts, and he even acknowledged that Kingdom Hearts is real! But what does this mean? Is he working alone? Perhaps he's just a piece in a bizarre game of chess? And if so, who would be controlling him? Something tells me that even if he's the main antagonist from the game series, he's not the only one. Maybe THAT'S what the Circle of the Black Thorn is made of! But wait, that name…it's not from anime or video games it's_ —

BAM!

"Owww! Da hell?" Krieger was so deep in thought that he took his mind off of where he was walking and ran face first into a tree! Momoko cracked up laughing and even Squall chuckled a bit as he helped Krieger up. "Gotta stay focused there, dude. Those trees will come out of nowhere if you're not looking," Squall said. This just made Momoko laugh even more until she collapsed in a laughing fit. "Sorry, sorry. It's just…I'm trying to make sense of this world and everything in it. I fear that the hooded man we saw was just the beginning." Momoko finally calmed down and mentioned, "Oh yeah, what was that guy saying? Something about a ring of black rose thorns?" "Close, Momoko, but he said 'Circle of the Black Thorn' which sounds familiar.

They kept going along, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched…many, many miles away…

The Sorceress was using some of her magic to view the trio as they continued onward. Xehanort spoke up first. "Sorceress, have you thought of a way to rid these three from our plans?" She was in deep though and then looked over to him. "Not yet, though they have not become a nuisance yet. However, they must not interfere with our plans. We need but one more member of the Circle for my true plan to begin." She snapped her fingers and into the throne room walked four males, each with their eyes being a midnight black color. "Hm, you might have broken the spell over my pet Squall, but these four will bring you to your knees, Krieger. You four will distract our 'heroes' while we continue our plans. Understood?" " **Yes, Sorceress,** " they all said together. "Hmph. Now leave us!" Two of them jumped up high and ran in different directions, one made hand motions and disappeared in a puff of smoke and the last raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished into thin air. Another male walked into the throne room and knelt before her, though he did not have the black eyes as the others had. "Sorceress, you said you can help me find my father?" "Ah yes, I did say that. In fact, we will help each other. You shall retrieve a very rare and special item, and with it, I shall help you find your…ahem, father." She snapped her fingers and a piece of parchment flared up into his hand. "This is what you are looking for and the vicinity on where to find it. Go, my little…firestarter…" He nodded and ran out of the throne room as quick as he could. The Sorceress and the rest of the Circle looked at each other and laughed loud with an evil tone.

The trio found themselves relaxing inside a village inn that they came across, weary from walking the whole previous day. Momoko and Krieger were eating as Squall brought over some drinks for the three of them. Momoko glanced over at Squall, who started to eat his share of the food. "Whurd joo git dur murny fum," she asked, her mouth stuffed with food. Squall stared, "Come again?" Krieger chuckled and said "She asked where you got the money to pay for the meals and night in." Squall pointed his thumb back to the innkeeper. "Luckily, they take Gil, and I had a good amount on me from my S.E.E.D. rank salary." _Hmm, that's REALLY lucky._ Krieger thought to himself as he washed down his meal with a cold beer that Squall got.

Out of nowhere, a loud obnoxious voice rang out from outside the inn! "HEY KRIEGER! GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK IT!" "Oh, what the hell is going on," Squall asked as he picked up his Gunblade and swung it over his shoulder. Krieger grabbed his things as well. "Guess we go see. Whoever it is, they're calling for me." _And either my gut's telling me I know that voice, or I just had some bad food to eat._ Momoko stuffs her face with the last bit of her lunch and follows the other two outside. As the trio walked outside, a lone male stood on the dirt path in a strange, yet familiar black and orange jumpsuit. His hair was a spiky yellow mess with a bandana wrapped around it, a metal plate on the front of it with a swirled leaf pattern. Krieger knew exactly who it was as he stepped towards this individual.

"Naruto Uzamaki. The hell are you doing here and why are you calling me out?" Naruto yelled some more, pumping himself up. "I'm here to do what I said and that's to kick your ass!" Squall stepped up next to Krieger, with his Gunblade drawn. "He a friend of yours?" "Nope, but be careful Squall. I sense a weird aura around him." Krieger draws his katana and readies himself. "Squall, I don't know what he'll pull out of his arsenal, but if I say get away, you get away and protect Momoko." Squall then nodded in agreement as they both charge towards Naruto. "Oh, so you're not by yourself, eh? Well two can play this game! **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Two copies of Naruto appeared before him. Squall was in shock as he struck one of the clones. "The hell?" Krieger rolled away from the other clone's strike as he swung up, striking down the clone. "That was way too easy…Wait, where's the real Naruto?" Krieger looks behind him. "Oh no! Momoko!" He noticed that Naruto was heading towards her and knew neither him nor Squall could make it there in time. In the blink of an eye, he threw the katana towards Naruto like a dart sailing towards the bullseye. Momoko shrieked as he got close enough to touch her, yet the blade struck him in the back! Or so they thought…for in that instance, a puff of smoke appeared and a log fell down with the katana embedded into it. "Shit! It was a substitution! But where…Huh?" He looked up and saw the real Naruto above them hurtling down towards them with a bright blue rotating spherical energy in the palm of his hand. "Oh fuck! Squall! Get out of the way!" Krieger and Squall pushed against each other to propel one another as Naruto came crashing down. " **Rasengan!** " BOOM! An explosion rocked the village as all three were blown away from the wind the attack created; Momoko landed safely in the dirt while Krieger and Squall both crashed into opposite buildings. With a smirk, Naruto walked towards Momoko. "Now…to finish off the last one." Behind him though, a rumbling sound was made. Krieger pushed his way through the rubble, coughing. "Nar…u…to…(cough, cough) I'm…I'm not done…with you…" "Heh, still alive I see." Naruto rushed towards Krieger with a kunai in his hand and stabbed him in the gut! Momoko shrieked at what she saw while Squall managed to escape from his wreckage, shouting "Nooo! You bastard!" Naruto chuckled at first but immediately it was turned to "Huh?" as Krieger's body disappeared and a log appeared in front of Naruto, his kunai wedged deep into it, forcing him to drop it on the ground. "What the? How did? You're not a ninja!" Krieger appeared in front of him, walking through the smoke and dust. "No, I'm not from your world, but I do know what hand signs you make to do your jutsu!" Naruto screamed in anger and the strange aura got even stronger. Krieger gasps, realizing what might be going on. _I thought the strange aura was his chakra, but when he went to stab me, I saw his eyes are black…and he has an_ _ **evil**_ _aura around him! Could it be? Was this the same power that controlled Squall?_ Naruto focused his chakra into his hand again, but this time creating a shuriken made out of wind. Krieger then knew what he had to do…somehow weaken Naruto long enough for Momoko to purify him. In the back of his mind, all twelve hand signs flashed like memories, as if he had used their motions before. Naruto charged towards Krieger! " **Wind Style! Wind Shuriken Rasengan!** "

Time stood still as Momoko and Squall yelled out together "KRIEGER!"

" **FIRE RELEASE: FIRE DRAGON FLAME BULLET!** "

As Naruto's ultimate Rasengan reached Krieger, a huge ball of fire erupted from the ground reaching up to 7 feet in the air! As it got closer to Naruto, he could see a dragon's head form at the peak of the ball of fire. Due to Naruto's attack being wind-based, Krieger knew that in Naruto's world, fire is stronger than wind, just like how in real life you need oxygen to make your fire hotter. The Rasengan was swallowed up by the flames, making them even stronger as The flames crash into Naruto hard, sending him flying backwards. Krieger then looks at Squall and Momoko. "Guys! Now is the time to finish him! Squall, use your Limit Break! Momoko, you have to use your Bridal Flash!" Momoko nodded, but yelled back, "But, it's not an offensive attack!" Krieger yelled back, "I know! I think he's being controlled like Squall was!" Momoko then nodded and transformed into her battle attire, Saint Mirror in hand. Squall's Gunblade was engulfed in aura as he ran towards Naruto, who had just got back up. " **Renzokouken!** " Squall then slashed at Naruto multiple times, each hit's power being propelled by the trigger being pulled at the right moment. Naruto flew back even further from the attack, rendering him weaker than he was before. "Now Momoko! This is your chance!" " **Saint Mirror! Bridal Flash!** " Naruto was engulfed by her heart beam, the evil aura melting away from his body.

Naruto then opened his eyes, which returned to their natural state. "Uhh, what happened?" Krieger walked over to him, and helped him up, explaining the battle that just occurred. "That's weird. The last thing I remember was that I was sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop having a bowl of ramen and next thing I know, I'm laying down face up, sore as hell!" As Squall and Momoko talked to him about where he was from and what moves he used, Krieger turned back to where the log was with his katana in it, but now the log disappeared and the katana laid on the ground. He hovered his hand towards it, like he was trying to be Luke Skywalker, and to his amazement, the katana flew over and landed in his hand! _Huh! Didn't expect that to happen. So apparently, I have some sort of control over the blade AND I can use jutsu like Naruto. What is happening to me?_ Knowing that both him and Squall were under mind control but lost their memory of how it happened, Naruto eagerly joins the three of them on their quest wanting to find out the answer himself as well.


End file.
